the_onyx_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
The Onyx Empire Wiki
Wiki-background| Onyx the Honorable |linktext= The Onyx Empire's emblem. Welcome to the The Onyx Empire's Official website Welcome to the Imperial website Trooper this is where you can inform yourself about the ranking system how to rank up, how many divisions their is, the populations, and departments in the empire. News and Updates on The Empire * The Imperial City will now have housing all officers should be in the ready * Phase III is ongoing planning * Imperial City has been updated ---- Profile Classification Motto:O.E Rank Department: Battalion: Rank: ---- Ranks * Trooper Ranks * Officer Ranks * Diplomatic Ranks ---- Divisions * Halo Reach * Red Dead Redemption Swotor.jpg|Battle of PLA|link=Win Imp might.jpg|Battle of Unknown Battle of Sullust.jpg|Battle of Sullust Republic Dios .jpg|Battle of Dios Guards.jpg|Imperial Guards Bf4.jpg|Battlefield 4 Gta.jpg Battlefield 3.jpg|Battlefield 3 Gta IV.jpg|Gta 4 Minecraft.jpg|Minecraft Halo Reach.jpg|Reach Halo 4.jpg|Halo 4 MW3.jpg|Cod Games Black ops II.jpg|Black Ops II Image.jpg|Red Dead * Gran theft Auto V * Battlefield 4 ---- Departments *Imperial Guards *History Dept *Onyx Imperial Corps *Census Dept *Recruiting Dept ---- History 'Chapter I ' *(Split of from the "Wondering warriors") April 7th 2010 , The elite faction from the wondering warriors know formerly as a Spec ops Com split from their father clan in 2010 due to the tyranny used against them these black warriors were tolerant to these actions for only a period of time, but these onyx warriors did not leave quietly. The Onyx warriors managed to sabotage the wondering warriors crucially within their own ranks and made a sizable faction split from the main force. 'Chapter II ' * (Beacon of Onyx) April 9th 2010 , In the sabotage of the father clan their were three troops from onyx that stood out the 2nd in command of WW Onyx Epidemic, Onyx Demon Captain of the spec ops div of WW, and Onyx Overlord WW's spec ops squad leader of kilo. These three Onyx's would rally around to who is now known as Onyx Emperor, these three would gather around him and declared themselves the founders of what they would come to Onyx BrotherHood. 'Chapter III ' * ( The first Onyx War) June 24th 2010 , The war of The Onyx Brotherhood was at a full at the time were both factions would pound on each others every hour sometimes the two factions would fight for days straight, these battles wounded and scarred the Wondering Warriors moral for the war as their victories came few and the few were costly. But what felt like a millennium to WW felt like a "The Breeze in a tall mountain" - Onyx Demon the war for the brotherhood was a good and tasteful one as they ravaged their father clan. 'Chapter IV ' * ( Obliteration of Wondering Warriors ) July 8th 2010, As the war took most almost two months the brotherhood managed to make their way back into what they called home the brotherhood made their way to the very map were they faced the tyrant of WW were he challenged the Onyx Emperor as he knew that he was the reason for the brotherhood. Emperor defeated the tyrant of AvengingDevil69, as the tyrant on his knees begged to be let into the brotherhood Demon Exiled him. To what was a horrible and avoidable war was to others the hoes which planted the seeds to a even greater event. 'Chapter V ' * ( Imperialism ) April 12th 2012, After the years passed the brotherhood had to take in more soldiers and focus on a more military role than a brotherhood one, and as the brotherhood knew peace for about eight moths then did the Three legendary warriors of Demon, Epidemic, and Overlord rendered them self obsolete from the Battlefield of war this was at the time when Emperor was in the front lines in both Halo Reach and Battlefield 3 in the War of "Unknown" As Emperor consumed other clans and made them part of the brotherhood the three warriors did nothing but watch and as the Emperor gained the respect and loyalty of the troops the brotherhoods path to Imperial hood was sped up drastically. As the Emperor took more control of the brotherhood through Council the troops gained to love the Emperor as a hero and a leader when he brought the Unknown to its knees. 'Chapter VI ' * ( An Empire Born ) April 20th 2012, The Onyx Emperor gained enough support from the armies and the Council to overthrow the old heroes of the First War. The Onyx Empire was born and every single troop was made into a Onyx Imperial from then on as the Emperor lead His troops with honor. As the Empire entered it's golden age in 2013 Feb. To that day the Empire Grows still grows 2014. ---- Info on The Onyx Empire clan! Wish the battalion good luck *info The Universal colors of the Empire are Red And Black. "Onyx" is our symbols name. Are leader is Onyx Emperor 19. We are at peacetime. The Onyx Empire is 5 years old. The Onyx Empire's Creation date is April 12th The Empire is currently in Phase II. Category:Browse Category:Onyx Category:The Onyx Empire Category:Video game Category:Clan Category:Community Category:Organization